1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article of manufacture. In particular, the invention relates to a game ticket comprising a plurality of play results being concealed and provided to players on the ticket.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
Game tickets provide both a popular form of entertainment to players of the game and a source of income to providers of the tickets. These providers include state governmental bodies, charities, and private organizations. The providers may sell the tickets, or they may distribute them as promotions.
For players, the greater the entertainment value of the game ticket, the more they enjoy playing the game. For providers, the greater the entertainment value of the ticket, the more effective the ticket is in generating ticket sales or promotional effects. For providers selling the tickets in conjunction with other products or services, the entertainment value of the tickets also provides an incentive to bring in players, who in turn use the other products or services. Thus the entertainment value of a ticket is directly related to the successful use of game tickets.
Accordingly, modifications of game tickets that provide enhanced entertainment value can benefit both the players and the providers. Therefore, it is a desideratum to design game tickets with novel features to enhance the entertainment value of the tickets.
A popular form of game ticket consists of an exposure device concealing printed indicia of one or more play results, until the exposure device is removed. Cover sheets containing pull-tabs and scratch-off surfaces are two common forms of exposure devices. For a pull-tab, exposure entails opening the pull-tab to display the play result or results lying underneath. For a scratch-off surface, exposure entails scraping off a portion of the surface to display the play result or results lying underneath. Words or pictures are generally drawn on the outer surface of the exposure devices. These markings are to guide and encourage the player in using the ticket.
Once exposed, a play result displays the value of the play. Different types of play results present the results in different formats. For example, a direct play result presents the value explicitly by showing the prize, if any. Other types of play results depict an encoded value, which must be interpreted. A common example of an encoded play result is a plurality of symbols associated with the display of a slot machine. Certain combinations of symbols correspond to winning plays.
The entertainment value of a game ticket is difficult to predict, and, thus, there is no formula for designing successful game tickets. Accordingly, there has existed a definite need for game tickets having enhanced entertainment value. The present invention provides this and related needs.